


那个斯巴达男孩致所爱

by lovesince1944



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, One Shot, happy ending(maybe?), i really don't know how to tag this
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesince1944/pseuds/lovesince1944
Summary: 当他翻开那本书，黑发的诗人就会出现在他眼前。





	那个斯巴达男孩致所爱

0

 **如何当我们死了，影子还漂泊。** [1]

1

那天下午他正在洗澡。

雷德格雷夫出了一个下午的晴日，到了傍晚留下的就是燃烧的红云和尚未消逝的余温，尼禄试着抠掉恶魔不知道什么时候在他身体上留下的液体和血液，水温有点低，他在冲刷而下的水里眨了眨眼睛，半魔男孩感受到眼角泛起的酸痛。

他收拾好自己，走出屋去，门外的落日燃烧着刺眼的火光，但那温度却是冷的，此刻白日的余温已经散尽，留下的只有逐渐冷下去的阳光。

姬莉叶和妮可都不在，女孩们大概是外出采购或者逛街去了，尼禄想起当初那个从弗杜那（Fortuna）被带走的下午，他看见和今日一样燃烧的夕阳，早已死去的白日和漂泊的阳光。

他在院子里的椅子上坐下，却无所事事，平静和疲惫一起找上他，他什么都没有想，却又好像在思考世界的一切，对他来说这些好像太过复杂，但丁，维吉尔，他的父亲，他失而复得的手臂和血统的觉醒，还有V，和诗人留下的诗集。

尼禄从口袋里掏出那本威廉布莱克的诗集，V留给世界的唯一一样东西，尼禄缓慢地眨眼，连带呼吸都放缓下去。

他不爱诗，他不读诗，但他常看着V捧着诗集，指尖上的纹身跟着手指在书脊上摩挲，那很美，当时的男孩想着，他也很美，像是某种精致又脆弱的造物，在影子里蜿蜒绽放的白水仙，V的声音听起来总是带着鼻音，柔软又脆弱的哭腔，还有种被他看不见的不可抗力折磨着的疲惫，诗人的声音在他空白的梦里起伏，尼禄摩挲着封面，然后翻开了书。

他那一刻觉得自己在梦中，或者是他又走进了一个恶魔的幻境，因为黑发的诗人不知道从什么地方出现，站在他身旁，手指搭在他的诗集上。

“啊，你翻开了这一首。”

诗人带着笑容指着那些字句，指尖在书页上移动发出柔软的声响，而那个温和而疲惫的声音又开始在他耳边流转，“ **我曾经把我的爱情告诉而又告诉，我把一切都披肝沥胆地告诉爱人了，打着寒颤，耸着头发告诉，然而她终于离我而去了** 。[2]”

V还是穿着他那身长衣，过长的头发浅浅落在他眼前，尼禄感到时间陷入崩碎和沉默，他听完诗人读完一整首诗。

“你是什么？”

他问，像个已经成年的孩子见到了童话里的角色。

“你是我的臆想，还是一团影子？”

“那取决与你，尼禄。”

诗人的声音还是平稳，尼禄终于抬起头和他对视，V在微笑，和尼禄刻死在记忆里的笑容毫无差别，于是他吞咽回那些可能的质问，逃避开一切他猜想的可能，他关上书，诗人伸出的那只试图抚摸他发梢的手和他一起消失在空气中。

“那么，你是我的臆想。”

\--

[1]出自叶芝的《那印度人致所爱》。

[2]出自威廉布莱克的《切莫告诉你的爱情》。

2

这个夏天很热。

半魔人们的体质特殊，继承了恶魔们偏低的体温，夏季依旧能衬衫外套马甲风衣一件不落，热裤加身的妮可则直接摊在车里对幸灾乐祸的尼禄比中指，V出现的时候只穿了件长衫，露出花纹繁复的胸膛，他对尼禄笑笑，额角渗出的汗水慢悠悠往下滑。

他们走在雷德格雷夫的街头，六月的空气里充满了干燥而温暖的气息，尼禄属于恶魔的血脉厌恶这种几乎能烫伤他们的味道，但属于人类的部分又忍不住深呼吸让那些安定的温暖空气更多地进入他的肺部，V跟在他身边，眼神在街道和人群中来来回回，尼禄看着他出神，有些好奇。

“你在看什么呢？”

“人。”

“天，你之前没见过吗？”

“——不，只是感到很奇妙，”诗人轻声否认，“ **那时我们享有整个夏季，而她享有整个春天** [3]。夏日是一个很奇妙的季节，人类热爱在这个季节写下那些最美好和悲伤的爱情，因为夏天是最自由和漫长的时光，也是最转瞬即逝的时候，我说得对吗？”

“我不知道。”尼禄诚实地耸肩，他并不在意这些，也没有感受过所谓的夏日浪漫。他的童年和少年在挣扎中成长，而后当他第一次体会到失去重要亲人的悲伤后，他似乎就褪去了那个孩子的躯壳，在一夜之间长大成人，成为了这个尼禄。他看着诗人眼里那种带着灼热渴求的目光，那像是什么？那时候的尼禄回答不上，于是他决定拍拍诗人的肩膀，对他指着街角的冰淇淋车：“但我知道至少夏天有一件好事，那就是圣代和这些好玩意儿。”

尼禄轻轻地捏着V的肩膀，手指几乎能碰到对方尖锐的骨头，“来吧，你拥有一整个夏天呢。”

V对他微笑，顺从地跟随他去买了冰淇淋，他们靠在街角的影子里沉默地品尝，V仍然打量来往的人们，孩子最多，那些年幼的笑声从冰淇淋车围着他们环绕，V在出神，而他的香草冰淇淋融化了一点掉在他指尖。

尼禄认真回想那一刻V的表情，他没有取笑他，因为那时候V看起来近乎是天真而疑惑的，诗人褐色的眼珠赞叹地盯着手指上融化的冰淇淋，最后发出一声近乎于叹息的轻笑。

他没有那一整个夏天了，尼禄想着，而他当时全然不知。

他从事务所跑出来，没有带上红皇后也没有穿他的装备，但没有人对此有任何异议，年轻的斯巴达家男孩套着一件T恤在冰淇淋车前排队，手指松松夹住那本诗集，上头的V字跟着手的动作晃动。

老板递给他两支冰淇淋，一支香草一支巧克力，他只能用腋下夹住V的诗集，但他没夹稳，诗集掉在地上，跟着风翻开了书页。

他黑发诗人的幻觉从街角走近，手里却没有他的拐杖，尼禄和他对视，他们之间十米不到的距离被拉长到无限的遥远，V凑近来到他身边，对着他的香草冰淇淋露出一个微笑。

他低下头，伸出舌头想尝试冰淇淋的味道，尼禄看着他深色的发旋，露出的脖颈，还有那圈环绕着他最脆弱咽喉的项链，他看起来如此平静而美好，他甚至想丢下手里的冰淇淋去抚摸他的侧脸。

但有个孩子替他捡起了地上翻开的诗集，女孩柔软的手带走了他诗人的幻境，那孩子还那么年轻，她站在发愣的尼禄面前，小心的把诗集递给他。

而尼禄望着女孩，那样一双天真而疑惑的深色眼睛，他丢掉手里的香草冰淇淋，接下女孩手里的诗集。

他没忘记道谢。

他的香草冰淇淋在地上融化成烂趴趴的一团，就像他的诗人。在夏日出生，在夏日死去。

[3]出自叶慈的《春天与夏天》

3

他们曾经做爱。

V亲吻他，有时候在车里，但更多时候是在废墟，妮可会对他们在她的车上乱搞的行为大放嘘声，可在城市的废墟里，没有人看得到他们的纠缠和欲望。

V的嘴唇尝起来像冰凉的花，闻起来像燃尽的灰烬。尼禄把他压在电话亭旁边，黑发的诗人环住他的脖颈，他从他的长衣里剥出一个赤裸的V，在他怀里颤抖着合拢双手。

尼禄舔舐V的嘴唇，男人的唇顺从地为他打开，他捉住那根舌头，深入他的喉咙，V的皮肤脆弱得好像一碰就碎，钉出的肩胛骨被尼禄的手掌包裹，V分开他的双腿，邀请年轻猎魔人的进入。

“ **我不知道为什么……我不能……我不知道什么在燃烧** [4]……呜——”

他的声音带着喘息，发肿的嘴唇依然突出颤抖的字句，年轻的诗人被尼禄握住手指探到他被操开的洞口，V像被烫到一样试图挣开指尖，但半魔人的怪力硬生生阻止了他的动作，非要他摸着进出的阴茎，滚烫地，强硬地把他打开。尼禄的动作不快，但每一次都强迫努力打开自己的V更接纳他一些，男孩的阴茎操进那副细瘦的躯体，滚烫而柔软的内壁颤动着绞紧。V的双腿在他身后合拢，蜷缩的脚趾在尼禄脊椎的最后一节扣紧，他抓住尼禄的肩膀小声呻吟，他没有刻意压制他的声音，但依旧听起来依旧脆弱，仿佛能随风而去，V在快感和不安中半眯着眼，睫毛湿漉漉的或许是汗水泪水或者二者皆有，他小声哆嗦，像被尼禄烫到。

尼禄捧起V的脸，诗人脸上带着不自然的潮红，他纠缠着V和他接吻，在对方难以呼吸的时刻又深重地撞进他的身体，“你在想什么？”

“……毫无必要的东西。”

V的声音变得沙哑起来，偏头看着天空，但却让尼禄急躁，他知晓这不过是你情我愿的欲望，但V的样子却像是把他拒绝在外，尼禄试着靠近，得到了诗人带给他的性爱，却没得到诗人为他张开的双臂。

尼禄被某种冷漠的怒火侵占，他知道他像个天杀的闹脾气小孩，但他抓住V的手腕把人囚禁在怀里，还没完全抽出的阴茎重重的捅回。

V发出急促的抽气，他的嘴唇颤抖，好像要说什么，但尼禄感到悲伤，他想把V抱在怀里，想把他操到站不起来，想听他为他念诗，但要用那种平稳而柔软的语调，想拥抱他，想陪伴他。

你看看我，尼禄心里那个小人在挥着手大吼，你看看我。

尼禄把人直接抱了起来，V顺从的在他怀里被操得更深，他甚至发出了几近抽泣的呻吟，居高临下的发间露出一双依然清明的漆黑双眼，他看着尼禄，半开的嘴唇艰难喘息，而尼禄也看着他，他从中读出心碎和委屈。

他试着晃动自己的腰，让尼禄的动作更方便，但男孩用过大的力道掐住他的腰肢，尼禄知道那里第二天会留下痕迹。他凶狠地撕咬他，在V的喉结锁骨脖颈上留下痕迹，他叼住诗人的乳尖，咬破了皮，V的声音终于变成抽泣，但他依旧没有挣扎，像一只把自己送上祭坛的羊羔，让自己变成尼禄最后的圣餐。

尼禄用力的撞进V的身体，锁紧的穴肉几乎硬生生把他吸了出来，年轻的猎魔人发出一声低吼，他射精，接住怀里软下来的身体，像是抱住了他仅剩下的一切。

“我很抱歉。”V低声说，他伸手抚摸尼禄的发丝，男孩的银发很美，在那是斯巴达家族象征，和他拥有了一个家庭的标志，V的声音已经哑了，可他又重复一遍，“我很抱歉。”

“你现在明白了吗，尼禄？”

尼禄坐在床边，而手边是摊开的那本诗集，黑发的诗人与他并肩，但他的床榻并未有一丝一毫的下陷。

“ **在内部，在一个幽深的世界之内——一个无限的虚空，狂暴，黑暗而深沉，那里一无所有，是自然的宽敞子宫。我独自一个．只有我，自我平衡着伸向这虚空，无情的风吹着** 。[5]”V念诗的声音还是带着顿挫的味道，他偏过头看着盯着空中一个点像在出神的尼禄，“抱歉，可命运的红弦已经为我签好了线。”

“……你那时候和我这么说过。”

“什么？”

“你说，你渴望被保护，被爱，但你一直是孤身一人，活下去是你唯一的选择。”

“是。”

“可我想保护你。”

年轻的斯巴达男孩终于不再盯着空气而是转过身来，面对着他长梦里的幻影，“我想要保护你，我想爱你，我可以不让你孤身一人，我一直想告诉你，但你拒绝了我，你拒绝去听。”

“……我可以斩断你的命运。”

尼禄没有得到回应，他看着身旁的人，恍惚地回忆他的过去，姬莉叶和克雷多，被孤立和控制的童年和少年，可他从没有觉得他无法摆脱那样的生活，他从来都觉得他还有自己的选择，而V，他怎么能用一句轻飘飘的命运就随便打发走了他给他的一切？他甚至从未试图挣扎一下——

“我听到了。”

V轻声说，“ **切莫告诉你的爱情，爱情是永远不可以告诉的** 。[6]”

尼禄沉默地站起，从床单上拿起那本诗集，V抬起头看着他，他仍能从中看出一丝狡黠和优雅，他想起某一次在厢式车里V拒绝了妮可的酒精，笨拙地在女机械师乱糟糟一片的杂物里找出了些茶叶，他泡茶的姿势带着不该出现在他身上的优雅和精巧，指尖夹住茶包浸泡在热水里，然后他的指节在杯柄处合拢，在等待泡好茶的间隙里抬起眼皮对他露出一个浅淡的笑，他和他很像，尼禄想着，他们几乎一样。

 **她离我去了，不多时一个过客来了。不做声不做气地，只微叹一声，便把她带去了** 。[7]

“你到底是什么？”

尼禄合上了书。

“那取决与你，尼禄。”

他的诗人最后一次消失在他眼前，尼禄突然感到一种滑稽的笑意。

他凭什么做出斩断他的命运那样的誓言？凭他永远相信自己能够改变一切？还是凭他要么失去V要么亲眼见证自己父亲的死亡的结局，还是他能够永远陪伴着V？

窗外的红云又开始燃烧起来了，六月已经快要到尽头了，那些关于冰淇淋，圣代，还有做爱和喝茶的记忆终于要消失在他的生命里了，姬莉叶说孩子们应该换新的衣裳，妮可说她要去找点新东西做机械臂，但丁和维吉尔还是没有消息，他至今不愿意直接称呼他为他的父亲，尼禄走出屋去，靠在窗边盯着那团落日，他只是穿着棉质的T恤，而今天雷德格雷夫却安静得不可思议，那团落日在并不漫长的等待里终于烧尽了，而黑暗吞没了地平线，尼禄眨眼，天黑了。

**我把一切都披肝沥胆地告诉爱人了，打着寒颤，耸着头发告诉，然而她终于离我而去了。**

 

FIN

[4]出自凡妮.阿莱依达.卡斯特罗的《欲望》。

[5]出自威廉.布莱克的《由理生之书》

[6]出自威廉 布莱克《切莫告诉你的爱情》。

[7]同样出自威廉布莱克的《切莫告诉你的爱情》。

**Author's Note:**

> 这几天是我这辈子读诗最多的几天，我真的不知道我在写什么垃圾了我真的很没有诗歌的积累文盲本盲了！  
> 可我还是跑去图书馆借了两本上网翻翻找找体会到了诗歌的美好，但是是我真的……很没有文化了！


End file.
